Every Rose has its thorns
by lovelybonesbaby
Summary: Harry and Charlie were meant to be.. werent they? Harry thinks so until a certain golden haired boy grabs his attention and he becomes conflicted on how to control his wants.


Chapter 1- Harry meets Charlie

Harry Potter had rarely been more excited in his life. Tomorrow he would be attending the quidditch world cup with his favorite family- the Weasley's. And today… well today Harry would be meeting the two eldest Weasley boys.

"I smell soup" Ron said walking into the kitchen. Hermione smiled at him and gently shook her head. Did Ron always think about FOOD?

"Aren't you excited to see Bill and Charlie?" Hermione asked pointedly as Ron reached ontop of the fridge to grab a package of chips.

"Of course I am but iv seen them loads of times." Ron said as he shoved a handful of crisps into his mouth. "Erlax ermione" he said with a mouth full of chips, as she rolled her eyes then turned a kind eyed smile to Harry. As she opened her mouth to speak there came a sudden knock at the door and Ginny ran past them her long red hair trailing behind her.

"Bill!" She squeaked when her oldest brother opened the door. She jumped up and hugged his neck as Bill chucked and hugged her back. Ron smiled and waved then went back to his chips.

"Ronnikins aren't you going to give your oldest brother a hug too? And introduce me to your friends?" Bill asked with a grin. Ron nodded and swallowed, then walked over to him and gave his best attempt at a manly hug. Then he turned his attention to Harry and Hermione.

"Bill, that's Harry Potter and that's Hermione Granger. This is Bill guys." He said quickly before returning to his food. Hermione simply shook her head in amusement.

"Has he ALWAYS eaten like that?" She asked with exasperation in her voice. Bill grinned and nodded.

"Even as a baby Ronnie was a little fat ass." He replied then looked around to make sure Mrs. Weasley hadn't heard him. Ron glared at him and after a second seemed to decide that he had satisfied his hunger long enough to wait for dinner and went to put away his chips. After a few moments of small talk there was yet another knock at the door.

Ginny went to let in Charlie Weasley and when he walked in Harry gasped. Into the house walked the sexiest man harry had ever seen. His eyes were a blazing blue and he had thick shoulder length flaming red hair. He stood at 5'9 which wasn't very tall for a Weasley but he made up for it in muscle. Harry's eyes trailed up from the floor to Charles eyes who looked just as awe filled.

Charlie strode past Ron and Ginny who looked surprised. "Who are you.." He asked half breathlessly and looked into the teens eyes.

"H-Harry Potter" he said softly and Charlie's eyes lit up as a smile graced his face- god he was gorgeous when he smiled.

"Its very nice to meet you Harry Potter, I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley" he said with a smile in his voice.

Bill let out a small groan and everyone looked over at him as he smirked looking at Charlie.

"Finding a summer romance already Charlie?" He asked laughter evident in his tone. Harry began blushing furiously and Charlie merely grinned smirking back at his brother.

"And if I am? Charlie asked with a wink at Harry that caused him to blush more. "Is it necessarily a bad thing if I find someone attractive and possibly like them?" he asked innocently almost laughing at Ron's dumbfounded look.

"You like my best mate? You're going to scare the poor bloke!" Ron said worriedly looking at Harry who looked like he was in a daze.

"I'm fine Ron it just so happens that I could possibly like Charlie back…" He said as a red blush crept up his cheeks. Charlie looked at harry and beamed

"Oh really now?" He asked with a grin on his face. He walked closer to Harry and put a strong muscled arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry blushed even harder but leaned into Charlies touch.

"Awe how cute, Ickle harry has a boy friend" Fred said in a baby voice as he walked in with George.

"And?" Charlie asked with a smirk looking at the twins. "He's not my boyfriend though, not yet at least"

"Hey um where's your mum at?" Hermione asked as it went into silence.

"She's in the village trying to find something not sure what" Ron said indifferently.

"Can we take a walk in the garden and get to know each other better?" Charlie asked with a tender smile at Harry who nodded. They headed for the door which shut behind them with a loud thud as if the house itself was saying "Well there"

-END CHAPTER ONE-


End file.
